Remény
by akagechan
Summary: Az öngyilkosság halálos bűn, bárki, aki elköveti, pokolra jut. Ez a szabály mindenkire vonatkozik, még Mudo Setsunára is.


**Remény**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: Lucifer még mindig nem az enyém. :(

* * *

_„Én rajtam jutsz a kínnal telt hazába,_

_én rajtam át oda, hol nincs vigasság,_

_rajtam a kárhozott nép városába._

_Nagy Alkotóm vezette az igazság;_

_Isten Hatalma emelt égi kénnyel,_

_az ős Szeretet és a fő Okosság._

_Én nem vagyok egykoru semmi lénnyel,_

_csupán örökkel; s én örökkön állok._

_Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!"_

_(Dante: Isteni színjáték)_

* * *

Nem is volt olyan nehéz, sőt könnyű volt, egy mozdulattal véget vetett mindennek. Még csak nem is fájt igazán, csupán egy egészen picit, de ha százszor ilyen erős lett volna a fájdalom, az sem érdekelte volna. Nem bírta már tovább, azok után már nem, és most nem volt se Adam Kadmon, se Alexiel, se Kira-senpai, akik reményt és erőt adtak volna neki. Nem akart mást, csak lehunyni a szemét és aludni, aludni és felejteni, de ez nem adatott meg neki.

A kapu lehetett vagy öt méter magas, és látszólag teljesen céltalanul állt a semmi közepén, nem volt se fal, se épület, melybe bebocsátást engedett volna. A kapufát kőből faragott domborművek ékesítették, groteszk, kifacsart testű emberalakok, az arcukon borzalom és szenvedés tükröződött, kezüket segélykérően előrenyújtották, de nem volt semmi, amibe belekapaszkodhattak volna. Maga a kapu mentes volt minden efféle cirádától, és egyetlen dísze a fényes fémfelületére vésett felirat volt, amely a rendeltetését hirdette, rettegéssel töltve el minden haladó szívét, aki elébe állt.

A fiú is pontosan tudta, hol van, ahogy azt is, hogy mi vár rá a kapu túloldalán, mi több már járt is odaát, most azonban mégse volt bátorsága belépni. Csak állt ott és várt. Várt, hogy jöjjön valaki, aki ráripakodik, hogy mit keres itt, amikor nem is itt volna a helye, és elzavarja.

A sarokvasak megnyikordultak és a kapu hatalmas ajtószárnyai lassan kitárultak, mintha hívogatóan tárná szét karjait a fiú felé. Az ajtónyílásban egy férfi állt. Hosszú, fekete köpenye lobogott, pedig nem is fújt a szél. Sötét hajjal keretezett arca olyan volt, akár egy antik szoboré: tökéletesen finom, mégis merev, mintha márványból faragták volna. Hideg, szürke szemeit a fiúra szegezte.

– Mire vársz még? – a hangja ugyanolyan kemény volt, mint a tekintete.

A fiú nem mozdult, nem akart menni, még vele sem, vagy talán vele még kevésbé.

– Én nem... – rázta meg a fejét.

– Te mit nem? – vágott a szavába a sötét ruhás férfi, és lassú léptekkel elindult felé. – Te nem tudod, mit keresel itt? Szerinted nem kellene itt lenned? – kérdezte immár közvetlen közelről.

– Miért? – nézett fel a fiú kérdőn a férfira.

– Mert az öngyilkosság halálos bűn – jött a hűvös felelet.

– De miért nem felejthetek?

– Mert valahogy bűnhődnöd kell. – A férfi pár másodpercig némán fürkészte a fiú arcát, majd sarkon fordult és elindult a kapu felé, kezével intve a másiknak, hogy kövesse.

– Meg se kérdezed, hogy miért tettem?

A pokol ura megállt a kérdés hallatán.

– Feltételezem, Sara miatt – felelte, miközben továbbra is a hátát mutatta a fiúnak.

– Olyan ostobaság, hogy azok után, amin átmentünk, így kellett... Semmit se tudtam tenni, csak ott álltam és... – Setsuna hangja elcsuklott a feltörő érzelmektől.

A bukott angyal hátrapillantott a válla felett. A fiú lehajtott fejel állt, így előreomló haja eltakarta az arcát, de remegő vállai egyértelműen elárulták, hogy sír. Szánalmasan festett, és a pokol urának  maga sem tudta miért  nem tetszett a látvány.

– Talán elfelejtetted, hogy ki is a húgod valójában? – kérdezte.

– Nem felejtettem el – emelte fel könnyáztatta arcát a fiú. – De mit érek el vele, ha tudom, hogy hol van, amikor én nem jutok el oda sohasem?

– Az fel sem merült benned, hogy esetleg segítséget kérj?

– Segítséget? Kitől? Talán tőled? – Setsuna most már nem letört volt, hanem inkább dühös, és úgy tűnt, haragja a másik férfi felé irányul.

– Hát, ha már nélkülem nem vagy képes semmire – húzta el gúnyosan a száját a pokol ura.

– Te rohadék! Élvezed, hogy kínozhatsz?! – a fiú ökölbe szorított kezével ingerülten a férfi felé sújtott, de az egy könnyed mozdulattal kitért az ütés elől, és elkapva Setsuna csuklóját a háta mögé szorította a karját, ezzel mozdulatlanná téve őt.

– Eressz el! – kiabálta a fiú, miközben hasztalan próbált szabadulni ellenfele szorításából.

– Addig nem, amíg abba nem hagyod a hisztizést!

– Én nem hisztizek – szűrte összeszorított fogai közül a fiú –, teljesen jogosan vagyok dühös!

– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Ebben az esetben, elárulnád nekem, mi jogosít fel rá?

– Elárultál engem! – vetette oda vádlón Setsuna. – Én azt hittem, hogy a barátom vagy!

– Akkor rosszul hitted – felelte halk tárgyilagossággal a bukott angyal.

– Kegyetlen vagy! – A fiú egy hirtelen mozdulattal kirántotta a karját a másik kezei közül, és hátrált néhány lépést.

– Nem tehetek róla, ilyennek teremtettek.

Setsuna megdermedt. Vajon csak képzelődött, vagy a férfi arcán egy pillanatra valóban szomorúság suhant át, mintha bánkódna amiatt, hogy őt „ilyennek" alkották. Hiába tanulmányozta azonban a finom vonású arcot, az már semmiféle érzelmet nem árult el, ugyanolyan rideg és merev volt, mint mindig.

– Ha megkérnélek rá, akkor segítenél nekem? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Azt hittem már egyértelművé tettem a jó szándékomat azzal, hogy idejöttem eléd.

A fiú bambán pislogott. Eddig az fel sem merült benne, hogy a pokol ura a maga módján a kedvében próbált járni azzal, hogy eljött érte, hogy a birodalmába kísérje. Azt hitte, a férfi csupán azért van itt, hogy gúnyolódhasson rajta. De ha valóban számíthat a segítségére, akkor talán maradt még remény. Setsuna arca felderült kissé, de a másik férfi nem hagyta, hogy túl messze távolodjon a rideg valóságtól.

– Azt azért jobb, ha tudod, hogy még az én segítségemmel se lesz könnyű dolgod. Hiába voltál egykor a megmentőjük, most nem vagy több a szemükben, mint egy elkárhozott lélek, semmiben sem jobb nálam. Valószínűleg Sara közelébe sem fognak engedni, újra meg kell majd küzdened a szerelmedért.

– Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Annyiszor küzdök meg Saráért, ahányszor csak kell – jelentette ki határozottan.

A bukott angyal nem válaszolt, csak megfordult és elindult vissza a kapuhoz. Setsuna néhány pillanatig még ott maradt egyhelyben állva, tekintete a kapura tévedt, az most már sokkal kevésbé tűnt ijesztőnek, mint korábban. A fém ajtószárnyakra vésett felirat utolsó sora jutott az eszébe: „Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!" Ironikus módon ő épp most találta meg a reményt. Ezek szerint még sincs minden veszve, még visszaszerezheti Sarát, sőt talán valami mást is, amiről azt hitte, már örökre elveszett.

A pokol ura türelmetlenül pillantott vissza a kapuból. Setsuna sietős léptekkel utána iramodott.

– Tudod, azért van valami jó is ebben az egészben – fordult a férfihoz, mikor odaért hozzá.

– Micsoda?

– Most már nem vagyunk testvérek Sarával – mosolyodott el.

Vége


End file.
